Idris Academy
by Clace4Ever-NeverInsultMyFandom
Summary: Going to high school is hard. Going to boarding school whilst traveling to do her job is even harder. But will Clary be able to last on her own, or will a certain blonde have to help her through the sudden return of the elusive Valentine Morganstern... (Jon isn't evil, coz i really like him)AHuman. Clace But Might Add Malec and Sizzy in later chapters.M for language and dark themes
1. New School, New Life

**Just Re-Did This Chapter For You Guys, Hope It's Better (And Doesn't Stink As Bad:))**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue - <strong>**CPOV**

"Welcome to your new school sis." I looked around in awe, staring at the huge building that was to be my home for the next 2 years. The place was absolutely beautiful...

Let me introduce myself. My name is Clarissa, Clarissa Fray. But my friends call me Clary. Me and my brother, Jonathon, were born and raised in Brooklyn with our mum, Jocelyn, and step-dad Luke. Neither of us can stand to remember our biological father, he split when I was twelve and in my opinion, he was a total dick! Always wasted and aggressive towards us. Me in particular. To us though Luke is our father for all intents and purposes. He was the one that helped our mother raise us. Even when our father _was_ there. Anyway, today was the day I joined my brother over in Idris (A small town on the border of France and Belgium). Most people find it weird the we decided to fly over an entire ocean for school at such a young age. Me being 16 and Jonathon being 17. But it was just so we could have a change of scenery and for us to experience different cultures. It didn't help that it was too hard to stay in Brooklyn without braking down crying. My mom had died a year ago whilst giving birth to my twin little brothers (Luke's children). Luke was under so much stress. Between raising the twins and trying to keep working at his book store it was hard for all of us. But when me and my brother moved to Idris, Luke let his sister Amatis move in. She baby sat when he was at work in exchange for living with him free of rent.

Idris is an hour drive from the center of Paris, where me and Jon already have jobs. We are both models for an international clothing company. It's fun working with my brother, in some ways it helps us be closer to each other than normal siblings...

So anyway, I stared up at our new home, a boarding school called 'Idris Academy'. The school was HUGE! It was 7 stories high with whitewashed walls that looked to have been graffiti-ed on but it looked very pristine, like it was designed to look how it did. I stared up at the roof. It was flat, and looked to have a garden on it. It was quite beautiful and looked very mythical, like a forest was growing out of the school. "Now don't go on the roof, Clary. It is out-of-bounds. And you don't want to annoy Hodge." Whispered Jonathon in a menacing tone. Well at least it could now be my own private thinking space for when I need time to myself. I just continued to look around, Ignoring his initial warning.

There were sprawling grounds behind the graffiti-ed looking building, whose grass was an amazingly bright shade of green. I could see a smaller building with small activity buildings here and there, surrounding the golf-course-like terrain. Next to the school was a large building that was connected to a metal shack. "Ha ha, I see you have spotted the weapons room." Said my brother, pointing at the metal shack, "We have everything in there! From boxing bags and dummies, to daggers. We also have an archery range on the north field." He explained.  
>"That wasn't in the brochure, when did they build it?" I asked curiously.<br>"During the summer."  
>"They must have known I was coming!" I smiled. This school was a sort of prodigy school that liked to adopted all of your advanced skills into things that will help us succeed in life. I was here as a martial arts, music, dance and art prodigy and Jon was here as a sports and music prodigy."Impressed?" I heard my brother say.<br>"Wow..."

Suitcases in hand and with my brother at my arm, we began to make our way towards the front entrance, forcing our way through the crowds. Jonathon decided to be annoying and stop whenever he saw someone he knew and say hi. He did this with a few people as we finally made our way through the building. The inside was the complete opposite of the exterior but was still just as breathtakingly beautiful. It was decorated like a Gothic mansion; with dark marble floors, black walls and high ceilings. The walls were covered with famous paintings (one was of an angel, it was standing in front of a lake. The angel had his arms extended, and in one hand there was a golden chalice. In the other was a long and very sharp-looking sword). Set into the ceiling, every two meters or so, were grand chandeliers. Even though the room was decorated in dark, depressing colours, the floor to ceiling windows brightened the place up. There was a grand staircase at the end of the entrance hall that branched off in three different directions. And in front of that was a large desk. "Clary, stop gawking. We need to get our schedules and Miss Lovelace seems to always looses everything!"Jon said as he dragged me towards the desk.

"Hey Miss Lovelace, Have a nice summer?" Said my brother, in a polite tone, to the woman behind the desk.  
>"I had a wonderful summer, thank you. Hope you did too Jonathon." She replied, smiling. "And who might you be?" She asked, looking at me. This happened often. You wouldn't have guessed me and Jonathon were related. We were polar opposites. He had white-blonde hair, that was naturally straight and dark, almost black, eyes(like our father) whereas I had fiery red, curly hair with emerald-green eyes(like our mother).<p>

"My names Clarissa Fray - Morganstern, but I prefer Clary. I'm Jonathan's sister," I said, extending my hand in greeting. "Well it's nice to meet you Clary. Here's both of your schedules. And for Clary, I have your books and a map of school, just encase. Your room number is 115B. Here's your key. Classes start at eight o'clock sharp every morning, and end at three. You get the normal weekends and holidays off. I've got you signed on to the school website, so you'll receive the daily announcements in your inbox. I just need you to fill in a short form…"

I finished up the form and handed it back to Miss Lovelace with a small smile. Ignoring me, she turned to my brother. "Jonathon, you are in the same room as last year. Here's your key. Hope you have fun at this year!" She finished with a smile.

"Thanks!" We both smiled back then Jon grabbed my arm and led me on a tour of the school.

* * *

><p>"...and this is your room, I'm in room 117B down the hall if you need me." Said Jonathon concluding the tour. He gave me a hug goodbye before heading to his room. I took a deep breath, then unlocked the door.<p>

I opened the door to see a large sitting room with a connected kitchen, the only thing separating the two rooms was a long counter top. In the sitting room there was two pale pink sofas and an extremely big flat screen that took up most of one wall. In the corner was a girl, doing her nails while sitting on a pile of bean bags. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. She reminded me of Snow White, with her pale skin, jet black hair and blood-red lipstick. "You must be Clarissa Fray!" She said with a musical voice.

"Hey, call me Clary. And you must be... Isabelle Lightwood." I said after checking the paperwork. "Call me Izzy!" She said whilst getting up off the floor and pulling me into a hug, making me drop my bags. I hugged her back. _**This girl is super sweet**__**!**_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

I was laying across one of the sofas when Isabelle asked. "So, have you meet any of the cute boys yet?" I gave a shot laugh before I gave Izzy a pointed look.  
>"Izzy, I have been here for a totally of three whole hours. No I have not meet any cute boys. How about you?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Isabelle, I don't know your middle name, Lightwood. Have you got a crush" I exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.<br>"I might have... And it's Sophia." She said, her face reddening slightly.  
>"I need a name girl!" I practically squealed. Izzy could help but join in with my excitement. "Okay, so his name is Simon, Simon Lewis." My smile instantly dropped. It couldn't be<strong> him<strong>, could it? "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I quickly grabbed my phone and began searching for the photo. "Is this him?" The picture was a few years old now but there was no mistaking the curly brown hair and brown eyes rimmed by his nerdy glasses. "How... Why do you have a picture of my Simon on your phone?" _Holy Shit!_ I thought to myself. _Si's ALIVE!_ "Izzy, do you have his number?" I ask desperately.  
>"Yes." Izzy said, uncertain about what was happening.<br>"Could you please, please, please invite him over later?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes.  
>"I have kind of already invited him and a few other friends over for a catch up, game slash movie night. Is that ok with you? It means you can see Simon for whatever reason you want to?"<br>"Sure, it'll be nice to meet new people..." Isabelle clapped her hands and jumped up and down. She ran over and hugged me. "Thank you!" She screeched in my ear. "I've also invited the hottest boy in school." Izzy said excitedly. "I am so setting you two up?" Izzy said. I laughed, the way she said it made me believe that I had no say in the matter. "What is the name of the so-called 'hottest boy in school'?" I asked, mimicking her fangirl voice.  
>"Well, he's a bit of a mystery. His names Jonathon Morganstern, he's from Brookl-" I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. She gave me a look, as in to say 'What the fuck girl, he's H-O-T hot!' but I couldn't help it. "Izzy," I said in between fits of laughter. "He's... My... Brother!" Izzy looked puzzled. "But I thought your last name was Fray"<br>"My name is Clarissa Adele Fray - Morganstern." She gave me a funny look, just before she joined in with my laughter. We sat there for a good 20 minutes, laughing our heads off.

When we finally calmed down, I asked, "Sooo, when are they getting here?"  
>"Oh about 10 seconds from now..." And with that, there was a knock on the door. I laughed and opened it to the group of people who were waiting on the other side. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Called Izzy as she came bounding up behind me. I looked at the people in front of me. There was a curvy girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing next to two guys. They both had black hair , one had piercing blue eyes and the other had golden-yellow cat eye contacts, he looked to be Asian. The all had pizza, crisps and pop in their hands. Izzy began to introduce me to everyone. "This is my brother Alec." She said, indicating the boy with the sparkling blue eyes. Alec was dressed all in black, wearing a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Converse. He gave me a small smile before going into the kitchen to set up the snacks. "Tha's Magnus She said pointing to the boy with cat eyes. Magnus was wearing a yellow blazer, a pink glittery shirt, tight leather pants and black Toms. He also had glitter in his hair. Magnus is Alecs boyfriend."<p>

"Nice to meet you, darling." Said Magnus as he smiled at me. I smiled back as he went to help Alec. "This is one of my best friends, Maia."

"Hey! Said the girl-Maia she pulled me into a hug. Maia looked very stylish in her jean-shorts, a tank top and a pair of white Converse. I turned to shut the door when I suddenly saw gold. Gold eyes, and golden hair. He looked like an angel. "And this, is Jace..."

* * *

><p><strong>What Did You Guys Think, Love It? Hate It? Please R&amp;R. Loves You All!<strong>

**- Alisha xo**


	2. Golden Boy

**Just Re-Did This Chapter Guys, Tell Me What You Think x**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Hey Jace, head over there if you want. I still can't find my phone." called Jonathon from his room. I smirked. I had Jon as a roommate last year, so I already knew where his phone was. So, as I headed towards my sister's dorm room, I made sure to shout to 'check the toilet' before I left.

I noticed most of the gang had already arrived. But because of my anti-social attitude, I decided to stay back and lean on a wall to wait for Jon. Everyone soon cleared from the hallway, and that's when I saw her. She was beautiful. She had fiery red hair and big green eyes. She's very short but there's just something about her. She's not 'hot' like most girls nowadays, with all there fake boobs and too much makeup but naturally beautiful.

She stood there, watching me curiously and I her until I heard someone jog up behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Like what you see, Red?" I asked. She blushed and turned away. Izzy then came up behind her. "Ignore him Clary, He's a bit of an asshat." She said pointing at me. **Clary. like the sage, Clary sage.** I just smirked at her, making her turn even redder. She looked so adorable... **Whoa, where did that come from?** She averted her eyes from me and seemed to spot someone else.

"Hey Jon." Clary said to my roommate, who was now standing beside me. She walked over and hugged him. And I just stood there, glaring at him. Why was I glaring? **Because he got to her before you,** said my conscience.** Fuck, so much for not having Jonathon's sloppy seconds this year. **"Hey Clare-bear. How you settling in? Scared of Izzy yet?" The girl-Clary just shook her head, smiling slightly. "You might as well come in." She stated as she walked into her dorm, me and Jon following slowly behind.

"So.." I said to Jonathon as we watched everyone set up the living room. "How do you know that Clary girl?" I tried to be as casual as possible.  
>"I've known her all my life, we grew up and lived together." With that he went and sat on the sofa next to Izzy and Maia. I smiled to myself when I headed towards the only space left, a bean bag, right next to Clary.<p>

When we all finally got settled, with our food and drinks, I shot Jon a questioning look. How come he always knows the hot ones. Snap out of it Jace! I mentally slapped myself. No matter how hot she is, you can't go near her, Jon would kill you.

"So now that we have done the boring introductions, let's play truth or dare!"  
>"I'm game." I said.<br>"Good!" Said Izzy excitedly. "Rules are simple: If you refuse to answer a truth you have to take a shot of vodka, and if you refuse a dare you have to take off an item of clothing. Shoes and socks come off as one item." We all agreed as she set down 10 shot glasses, all full to the brim with vodka "I'll go first... Alec, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Ok, ok my turn!" Said Jace excitedly. "Magnus, truth or dare?"  
>"Well since I have done quite a few dares, I'm gonna choose truth."<br>"Tell me, is Alec a screamer?" Holy Shit! Why!  
>"Yes, yes he is." Said Magnus with a smirk on his face. We all looked at Alec's red face and burst into laughter, making him turn an even darker shade of red. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Izzy got up quickly and rushed to answer it. "Hey Simon, glad you could come." I heard his muffled reply as I quickly got to my feet. Izzy walked back in and said, "Simon meet everyone, everyone, this is Simon Lewis." He then stepped into the room and it was like I steeped into the past. Simon hadn't changed a bit. "Si-fy?" I all but whispered.<br>"Clare-bear?" With that, I ran into his open arms, tears streaming down my face. "Holy shit!" I heard Jon say from beside me. "Simon," He said. "Your mother said you died! We went to your funeral and everything!" He exclaimed in surprise.

I had finally let go of Simon and it was Jon's turn. But because boys are emotionless drones at times, they just bro hugged instead.  
>"My mother kicked me out 2 years ago. She said I was dead to her, so I moved to Idris to live with Rebecca instead. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't find anything on you ones I left the country and your numbers were disconnected." I just smiled at my childhood best friend and sat back down. "Come on Simon, sit down. We were just playing a game of truth or dare." Simon smiled down at me before he went and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Izzy. We soon got stuck back in.<p>

"Maia, Truth or Dare?" Asked Magnus.  
>"Dare!"<br>"I dare you to let me and Izzy give you a makeover..." Hearing the word 'makeover' caused Maia to turn pale. She instantly took off her shoes and socks, making a point to chuck them at Magnus. "Ok," She said thinking. "Jonathon, truth or dare?"  
>"Truth."<br>"When was your first time and how did it happen?" I immediately face palmed. I did NOT want to listen to this story. "So I was in year 11. We had just stated back at school and our mum thought it would be great to have both mine and Clary's sleepovers on the same night. She thought she was killing two birds with one stone. She then decided to go on date night with Luke. So the house was full of both drunk cheerleaders and drunk football player. My mind is still a bit blurry on what happened, but what I do remember was that Clary was the only one who could hold her liquor and she had come into my bedroom to make sure I wasn't sick and found this skank called Seelie Queen practically raping me but I had passed out, so this is what Clary had told me. I remember waking up to this constant banging sound, which turned out to be Clary smashing Seelie's head into my bedroom wall. Let's just say, we never had joints sleepovers ever again and Clary was banned from the squad."  
>"Pretty bad ass, aren't you Red?" Jace whispered in my ear. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.<p>

It was now Jon's turn to dare Izzy, and what he chose pissed me off. As soon as made some female friends he just had to go and dare them to make out! They did it though. Very seductively might I add.

It was finally my turn to dare someone, I decided to choose carefully... "Jonathon, t-" Before I could ask the question Jon answered with, "Dare." and gave me a look as to say 'bring it on bitch'. "Jonathon, I dare you to run up and down the corridor naked,"  
>"Come on Clary, you're loosing all yo-"<br>"While singing a song about pubic hair at the top of your lungs." I finished with an amused smirk.  
>"Shit!" Everyone ran to the door as Jon started to strip. Not really wanting to see my brother naked, I remained seated, Laughing as I heard him sing:<p>

**"Well I thought a crotch is kinda laid back,**  
><strong>watching them peckers trying to get in her crack,<strong>  
><strong>im getting messy when there slipping off the track.<strong>  
><strong>thank god I'm a pubic hair<strong>

**So she fluffs me up when she's going on a date.**  
><strong>washes the inside when she's gonna masturbate.<strong>  
><strong>scratches me to death cause her periods late.<strong>  
><strong>thank god im a pubic hair.<strong>

**When she's not really horny, she uses Vaseline.**  
><strong>Takes a little shower and rubs me clean.<strong>  
><strong>I appreciate it when im covered with cream.<strong>  
><strong>Thank god im a pubic hair.<strong>

**well I like it when they eat but I don't like when they diddle.**  
><strong>I get crushed when there pounding on her middle.<strong>  
><strong>curl right up when she takes a little piddle,<strong>  
><strong>thank god im a pubic hair!"<strong>

Holy shit! funny-ist dare ever, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Last one." I anounced. Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Clary." I turned to her. "Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth." She said with a yawn.<br>"Is it true that you find me 'out of this world' attractive?"  
>"No." She stated calmly. Oh My Fucking Gods! I couldn't believe she just straight out said no!<p>

"So... Who's up for a film?" asked Izzy, bringing me back to the real world.  
>"What have you got in mind?" asked Jon, who was over on the sofa next to Alec and Magnus.<br>"Women in black?" asked Clary. She was sitting so close... I could easily just put my arm around her... **No!  
><strong>"Awww is wittle Jaceyy scared?" asked Jon mockingly. Shit, did I say that out loud? Fuck. "Um... I... No, I was thinking more towards 'Saw VI' or 'Jeepers Creepers'" I said trying to regain my composure.  
>"Well I want to watch women in black!" complained Izzy. There were a few mumbled agreements from the others. "Fine." I threw my hands in the air in mock surrender.<p>

Clary had set up the DVD, but when she sat back down she accidentally pushed her bean bag towards me so that our arms touched. Normally I wouldn't notice but I was all too conscious of the heat that came from us touching.

About halfway through the film Clary began leaning on me. What is she doing? I thought to myself. But when I glanced at her face I noticed that her eyes were closed, she must have been asleep.

The longer she slept, the more she snuggled into my chest. Not that I'm complaining. Soon I began to follow her into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

I woke to find warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to pull them off and sit up, but they just tightened around me. I turned to get a better look at the culprit. Golden boy. I took the liberty to study his face as he slept. He looked so innocent...

"Enjoying the view?" asked the golden god himself whilst opening his eyes. I blushed; looking away I unlocked my phone... 06:09 am flashed back at me. "Shit!" I whispered. Jace sat up. Looking very confused. "Let go. I have to go!" I told him while trying not to wake the others.

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly, but let me go.

"I'm late! I have to go. Tell Izzy and Jon I'll see them later!" And with that I charged out the dorm.

I have 5 minutes to travel two blocks by foot, great! I thought while mentally slapping myself for getting distracted and not setting an alarm.

As I rounded the last corner I saw a familiar face, looking worried. As soon as she heard me coming she turned and ran over to me. "Clarissa! You're late! You had me soo worried." Sophie grabbed me into a bear hug. Sophie is my make-up artist (and has been for 4 years) and she could have gotten fired if I didn't show up, so I silently thanked the Angel for me being on time, kinda...

Sophie pulled me into my trailer and began work immediate, clipping bits of hair back and curling others. After what seemed like hours she began work on my face. I decided to do what I usually did around about now and zoned out. It's not like she would let me look anyway.

Not long after, Taylor, my designer, runs in, asking if I was ready. Sophie gives a slight nod after checking all her last minute touches and rushed me through to the changing room. I was handed a piece of light weight, which was also known as a dress, and a pair of flip-flops. I put them on. No questions asked.

After I am done the two girls take me over to the full length mirror, where I am finally allowed to see the finished result.

"Whoa..." Is all I could say. I looked stunning. I was wearing a pale green dress that complemented my eyes. The top half (up to my waist) was in the style of a corset and was covered in tiny gems. The bottom half went to my knees at the front and the train ended just above my ankle. I wore simple green flip-flops and a gold necklace (a gift from the agency). Today's makeup style was natural, Sophie did an amazing job with the colours, using browns and blacks whilst making my features stand out and my hair was in a half up-half down style. But instead of my unruly curls they were neat and tidy, with no frizz what so ever. I smiled at the girls before being called over to set.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank God I'm A Pubic Hair - John Valby. I randomly came across this song, it's scary!<strong>

**Good? Bad? R&R? Thanks so much for reading :) ****Love you guys! **

**-Alisha'xo**


	3. Your So Beautiful

**#CPOV**

"...And that's a wrap! Great job!" Yelled Jack, the man in-charge of today's shoot. I ran over to Taylor. "What time is it?" I asked with a smile. "10:01. Great shoot by the way!"  
>"Shit! You know you love me... Can I pleaseeeeee wear this dress to school? I'm late as it is!"<br>Taylor smiled and nodded. "Here's your schedule for the next week or so. But check it later. Get your ass to school!" I gave Taylor and Sophie a quick hug, then ran at full speed back to school.

I arrived 2 minutes into second lesson. I had gym - which was good because the girl take forever getting changed, meaning I had plenty of time.

After quickly putting on my P.E. kit, I made my way into the west wing hall (also know as the gym). I was round the fifth person there, aside from a few boys playing some basket ball. I took my time walking across the room to the bleachers, taking in all the equipment placed around the room. My teacher, Mr Gray, was standing in front of some wrestling mats, placing a few dummies around them._**Yes! Combat training!**_I mentally fist pumped the air.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "So little Red, what was so important that you had to run off in the early hours of the morning?" Asked an angelic voice from behind me. But without thinking rationally, I quickly grabbed the hand and flipped it over my shoulder, only to see Golden Boy sprawled in front of me, wheezing.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, before I offered him a hand up.

**JPOV**

Clary bit her lip. She looked so sexy when she did that! I grabbed her extended hand and she pulled me up with a slight smile.

"So... I'm guessing your trained in self defense?" I asked, giving her my signature smirk.  
>"You could say that... Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were in the year above?" Asked Clary.<br>"We have combined classes. Same in every lesson. Which you would have found out in registration (home room), if you had actually turned up." She just nodded and walked away. I love the way she walks... She had a nice ass. _**Whoa! Where did that come from! **_And she was wearing make-up, making her look even more gorgeous than normal.

I shook my head, temporarily clearing it, and went to sit next to Jon on the bleachers.  
>"Alright class, quieten' down!" Called Mr. Gray. "Ok, so the first unit of work we are going to be doing this year is combat training." There was a few sighs and groans as this was said, but Mr. Gray just ignored them all and continued with his introduction.<p>

How could they even complain? This was one of the best units we've ever done! And my mum made me study it when I was younger. It was epic! I even managed to kick my fathers ass a few times. "So, do any of you want to demonstrate anything you might already know?" Sir asked casually. Clary's hand shot up instantly. "Miss Fray, please come and stand on the mat." Clary took her place on the mat and silently bowed.

"Would you like to show us on the dummies?" I watched her as she walked over to the edge of the mat in her tight yoga pants and her tank top. There were a few cat calls from the boys on the football team but she ignored them as she spoke to Mr. Gray.

"Could you please demonstrate a 'Roundhouse kick' please Clary?" Nodding her head, Clary swung her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking the front of her leg against the dummies neck, landing in a crouch. "Well done! Now do a 'Jump Inside Kick'" Clary then launched off of one leg, did a 360° rotation whilst doing an inward snap-kick in the air and then landed.

Her body moved in total harmony as she did a 540 kick, landing delicately and we all sat there in awe as Clary did move after move, after move. As a finishing move, Clary did an aerial cartwheel. Something that took me an entire year to learn.

"Are there any girls that would like to help Clary perform a demo on partner work?" Asked Mr. Gray.  
>"Um, sir?" Asked Clary. "I really don't mind fighting a boy. I know I can kick their ass anyway." Clary shrugged. <em><strong>Cocky much? <strong>_I quickly put my hand up. I could feel Jon silently laughing at me...

"Fine... Jace, you verse Clary." I gave Clary a sly smile as I made my way towards the mats. She just stood there, with her hands casually behind her head. "You two ready?" Asked Mr. Gray. We both nodded. "I'll try not to damage that pretty little face of yours." Stated Clary. I just scoffed.

"Go!" I swung at her but she just dogged. I tried again, this time aiming at her stomach, she just dogged it again. "Quit being a pussy and fight back!" Shouted someone from the crowd, most properly Seelie or one of her evil slut followers. Clary laughed. I was about to lunge at her when she suddenly and forcefully kneed me in the stomach. When I doubled over, she did a butterfly twist and landed with her foot on my small of my back, which caused me collapse to the hard gymnasium floor, groaning in pain. _**Fuck. My Back Kills!**_  
>"I'm so sorry for under estimating you Clary, well done." Said our teacher in surprise. <strong><em>How the hell could he not see that she knew what she was doing! He should have realized that if she knew the correct terminology, she was obviously going to know how to beat the shit out of someone! Bet he just wanted to see me get my ass kicked...<em>**

I slowly got myself up off the ground, nursing my pelvic bone. Being sure not to look at Clary. I couldn't even glance in her direction. I was beat by a fucking GIRL!

"Dude, stop glaring at the wall. It was your fault. You volunteered." Said Jon as he continued to laugh at me. Growling, I replied, "I didn't know she would be any GOOD did I!" I felt like ripping Jonathon's head off. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to laugh.  
>"You should have know when she had the knowledge of a karate sensei and the ability to do all them KARATE moves!"<br>"Where did she learn all that?" I Asked. Curiosity getting the better of me. I grabbed me water bottle from beside me an took a long swig.  
>"Beijing." Jon said nonchalantly. I choked on my drink.<br>"China?!" I managed to choke out.  
>Jon just nodded his head and turned to continue watching his sister spar with Mr. Gray.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the lesson went on with the teacher showing us a few defense moves, with the help of Clary. <em><strong>Teachers little bitch.<strong>_ Soon enough we were in the changing rooms getting ready for next lesson. I was about to leave when Sebastian suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. "What?" I asked, turning to him.  
>"You had your ass kicked by Jons wickle sister!" He said through laughs.<br>"Hey, in my defence, she trained in fucking China!" I pouted.  
>"Dude," Seb said no longer laughing, "don't you pay attention to Jon? That's her special skill. That and singing. Oh and art and-"<br>"Ok! I get it!" I stormed out of the changing room, pissed.

* * *

><p>Me and Jon both had a free lesson next so we decided to go back to our dorm for an hour.<p>

"So... Do you want to play some CoD?" Asked Jon as I grabbed the drinks and some snacks. "Sure."

So for about half an hour, we sat there on the PS3 when there was a light knock on the door. I stood up and stretched. "I'll get it." I mumbled as I passed Jon, who was staring intently at the screen. I opened the door. And just stared at the person on the other end. "Hey Jace, is my brother there?" Asked Clary. She looked stunning! She was wearing a beautiful green dress that brought attention to her striking green eyes. She still had her makeup on, proving she didn't even break into a sweat during gym. "Yeah. Come in."  
>"Hey Jon! Mind if I hangout here? Izzy is kind of having a gross make out session with Simon at mine. I might love them both, but not enough to sit through that!" Clary gave Jon the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Said Jon sounding exasperated.<p>

He got up and headed for the kitchen, I followed close behind. "Dude, you ok?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a worried look. "Just wondering, why did Clary leave so early this morning?"

"She had to go to work. Mentioning work, I got to go soon. Don't wait up." And with that Jon went to his bedroom.

I decided to head back to the living room.

**CPOV**

Jace walked in, in all his handsome God like glory. _**What am I thinking!**_He came over and sat next to me. "So Clary, what's with all the make-up?" I gave him a look. "Not that I'm complaining!." He added hastily. "I-I... I had to wear it for work."  
>"And what, may I ask, is your job?" Jace pushed.<br>"Me and Jon are models!" I said putting my head in my hands out of embarrassment.  
>"I never knew you two were models! For what companies?" He looked so cute when he was curious.<br>"We work for quite a few brands, as solo's and siblings. But our main company is Hollister." He seemed genuinely shocked at the news, which made me laugh. "Hey, what you laughing at?" Asked Jace sounding hurt. I bit my lip, he was so hot!

I then noticed how close we were, our legs touching. I could feel his body heat, every part of me that was touching him tingled. Jace, having the same realization, began to lean forward until our lips touched. We feathered our lips against each others, testing, unsure. I soon grabbed him by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled me onto his lap and dug his fingers in my hip bones, I relished the feel of his hands on my skin, I could feel the heat radiating off him through my dress. I grabbed his hair, lightly pulling on it. Jace moaned into my mouth,making me smile. He then started giving me quick, short kisses, pressing his lips more firmly against my own, until he took my bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it, making me moan and scratch his back through his t-shirt. Jace scraped the tips of his fingers over the length of my thigh, producing a low moan that came from the back of my throat. He moved one of his hands up my back, feathering his fingers over my spine, I began to shiver. He then mingled his fingers with my hair, caressing it and stroking it. It felt so-"JACE WAYLAND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" _**SHIT!**_


	4. Uh, Oh

**Hey guys, so this is the improved version... hope it's better. Thanks to my Beta - Fangirl703 for all your help. much love.**

**- Alisha xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

"JACE WAYLAND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" My whole body tensed. Clary looked at her brother with the look of a deer in the headlights. "J-Jon... I..." She trailed off. I was unwilling to look at Jon, knowing what look I would see written on his face._** Shit,**_ I did it again... Taking someone he loves away from him. _**But this was different right? Clary was his sister not his girlfriend? Clary wasn't Aline...**_

"Clary," Jon said, he warned. "Get the hell out of here!" He sounded on the edge of breaking, giving in to his rage. "Jon, I, I'm-" before she could continue I grabbed her and practically carried her to the door, opening it and placing her in the hallway gently.

"Jace! Let me back in!" She screamed, slapping my chest. _**For such small hands, she packs a lot of punch.**_ I thought to myself.

"Clary, this is all my fault, let me deal with your brother. Just get back to your dorm."

She began to protest but I gave her an apologetic look and closed the door on her. I heard a loud bang and winced. _**She must have punched something.**_ Sighing to myself, I turned, ready to face my angry roommate. But before I could say anything, Jon punched me in the face. It stung like a bitch! But I just stood there, ready for the next hit... Which never came.

I finally got the courage to look him in the eyes, but I didn't see anger. I saw pain. Betrayal. I looked away, ashamed.

"Why Jace?" He asked. His voice betrayed the hurt and confusion.

"I really like her... I promise, I didn't choose this." He walked up to me, slowly, dragging out the inevitable. "Stay the fuck away from me AND my sister. You corrupt little bastard." And with that he punched me in the stomach then kicked me through the door...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

What the fuck was that about!? I punched the wall, not even feeling the pain. I just kept going over and over the last 10 minutes in my head. _**What had Jace done to make him react like that? What happened between them? Was Jace ok?**_ At that moment, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Until my body hit something hard and muscular. I looked up to see a head of black hair. I mumbled my apologies, but continued on my mindless walk. Well, that was until I felt someone grab my wrist. "Hey beautiful, where do you think you're going, hmm? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be wandering around at this time of night." The stranger whispered into my ear.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed.

"Now, now little one. That's no way to treat someone is trying to help you."

"All your trying to do is get in my pants. But I'm sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm with someone. And why in the name of Raziel would I fuck you!" I shouted trying to draw someone's attention, to no avail. I began to panic. No one was around to witness or help me. I screamed earning a slap across the face from my attacker. I whimpered. "Ooh, so you like it rough, do you? Well that can be arranged."

"In your dreams!" I spit at him. "Oh. Definitely." I began to kick him as he tried to pull me closer. I saw a sudden flash of gold. It was only a glimpse, I thought I had imagined it. Until the unknown man's grip on me suddenly disappeared. I stepped forward, I felt disorientated. Whilst panicking, I didn't notice the body that had appeared in front of me. I suddenly felt like I was flying, untouchable. Then I hit something, with a bone snapping crunch. All sound dimmed and all I could feel, was the pain, all I could see... was darkness...

I woke to a dull throbbing pain that came from the left side of my skull. I tried to move but ended up crying out in pain. I felt something next to me shift. I opened my eyes, slowly, preparing to bolt. That was until I saw a beautiful, golden angel, staring down at me with concern in his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?" His voice was laced with a hidden pain. I gave him a slight smile, which seemed to relax him a bit. "Jace, where are we? What happened? Where's Jonathon?" The questions seemed to roll out of me all at once, making Jace smile. "We are in your dorm room. You were attacked by a boy named Sebastian Verlac, I knocked him out but you tripped over him and hit your head pretty hard. And Jon... He doesn't know what happened, he's still in his dorm. Which, by the way, I have been banded from. Would you mind if I slept on the sofa? It's too late to go knocking on peoples doors." He asked me with such hope in his eyes, I couldn't help the huge grin that formed on my face. "Sure."

"I'll let you get some rest. See you in the morning Red." He began to walk away. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his hand. "Please, don't leave. You can stay with me. There's plenty of room here. The bed's a king size." I whispered. Squeezing my hand, he came over and lay behind me. I buried myself into his chest, spooning us together, and instantly fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I fell asleep soon after she did, listening to her deep breathing as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I thought about last night. As soon as that creep touched her... I just lost it. I couldn't help it. Nobody touches my girl!

Wait, what! My girl? Clary wasn't mine, and I doubted she ever wanted to be either. I sighed, letting unconsciousness take over me...

"Holy shit! What the fuck Jace! Jon's gonna kill you!" The figure in the doorway starred at me. "W-what?" I asked only half conscious. Someone barged in behind Izzy, who gave me a panicked look. I finally woke up when I realized who the other person was. "Shit!" I whispered. It was Jon. Jon! And he had just walked in on me and his sister sleeping together!

"Jonathon, I can explain!" I told him. He glared at me, but it faltered when he noticed that I had used his full name, something we only did when something was extremely important. "Your sister was attacked last night, after she left ours. It was Sebastian - her attacker. I knocked him out but she managed to knock herself out. So I carried her back here, she regained consciousness soon after and asked me not to leave. Seb scared the crap out of her last night and I didn't want to leave her on her own!" I said all in one breath, scared Jon would stop me half way through. Don't get me wrong, Jon's my best friend and I would trust him with my life. But he does have a few anger issues and I didn't want to get put in the infirmary. He just stared at me, jaw clenched.

Then he started to move closer to me, making Izzy gasp. She knew him as well as I did, she knew of his temper. I wanted to scream, shout, beg. But my pride wouldn't let me. I was going to take this beating like a man...

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Loves you all. The next chapter will hopefully be posted on the 6th, just waiting on my Beta. I have read all your reviews(thanks btw;)) and i have taken it into account.<strong>

**much love.**

**- Alisha xo **


	5. I'm Only Human

**Her's the next chapter! **

**Forgot to s****ay, I do not own TMI - sadly :(**

**- Alisha xo **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

I woke to see my brother advancing towards Jace. I bolted upright. I regretted it as soon as I had done it, for a splitting pain ran through my head, making me scream.

They were all around me in seconds, checking to see what was wrong and where it hurt. The pain had faded, allowing me to sit up.

It took a total of 2 hours to convince Jonathon that nothing happened between me and Jace last night. I doubted he believed us even now. "Jace, if you are lying to me, I swear on the Angel, I will make your life a living hell!" Jon said still not letting it go. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my bag and grabbed the folded piece of paper that was shoved at the bottom. It was my schedule.

**Tuesday 8pm - **

**Evening gowns with James Williams,**

**The Glass City.**

**Wednesday 12am - **

**Casual wear, solo,**

**Idris Beach. **

**Thursday 8pm - **

**Night out outfits with James Williams,**

**Pandemonium.**

**Friday 6am -**

**Lingerie with James Williams,**

**HQ.**

**Saturday 12am -**

**Lingerie, solo,**

**HQ.**

**Sunday, day off!**

"Well, I think it's about time we got ready for class," said Izzy, mischief shining in her eyes. "We have less than 3 hours and I still have to get Clary ready!" she squealed. I groaned inwardly. I really hated makeovers, even if I was a model...

The boys laughed and wished me luck, I just glared at them as they left me to deal with the queen of fashion.

"Izzy, if you are going to plaster me in makeup and dress me up, at least let me wear my black leather jacket! I'm going out later and I'm taking my bike, I need to at least be able to ride it!" I complained for the 20th time. Izzy just shoved the clothes she had picked into my hands. Before I could change, she grabbed my arm, "Why do you want to ride around on a bike! You could just use my car!"

"No!" I replied, "you're not getting me in that death trap! I'm going on my motorbike and that's final!" I shouted as I ran into my en-suite to get changed.

Once I was done, Iz dragged me into her room, not letting me see my reflection until she had done my makeup and hair. I sat there for an hour, waiting silently.

"...And, voilà!" She said pulling the sheet off of the mirror. I just stood there in shock. This couldn't be me... _**Could it?**_ The girl in the mirror looked hot, in tight black short-shorts, fishnet tights and a pair of black sneaker-wedges. On top I was wearing a tight tank top and my leather jacket. My hair was down, but my curls were perfect and tamed. For makeup I had the black shadow effect and eyeliner finished off with bright red lipstick. "Wow... Iz, I love it!" I said pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it while Izzy got ready. I opened the door to two dumbfounded boys. Jace and Jonathon stood there, gawking, jaws hanging to the floor. It made me giggle, breaking them out of shock. Jon smiled at me then went into my dorm, wearing his favourite set of black DM's. They were his good luck charm for getting girls, which I found funny because they all seemed to fawn over him all the time. Jace leaned down so that our lips were millemeters apart. "You look beautiful!" he whispered. He leaned in closer to kiss me but I pushed him off. He stared at me, confused and hurt. "Look Jace, I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "We can't do this, I have a boyfriend." I waited for his reaction; looking for pain, or anger. But his face just closed up. "Jace I-" I reached out for him but he just turned and walked away. I felt a tear fall down my face but dabbed at it quickly, hiding all evidence.

I hadn't seen Jace since this morning, apart from in lessons when he avoided me like the plague. I felt emotionally drained. Why did this have to happen?

The day dragged on. I needed a break. There were 2 minutes till lunch. I sat there, eager to leave and spend some time in a stress-free environment. _BRRING! __**Finally. **_I thought to myself.

I ran out the room, straight to the diner hall. Today, they were serving Chinese, my absolute favourite. I was one of the first in the line so I got served straight away. I made my way over to an empty table. I sat there enjoying my meal and waiting for the others to turn up but as I looked at the doorway I saw Jace sitting across the room. I was about to call him over, when I saw he had Seelie, the school slut, sitting on his lap. My heart broke at the sight. He was smiling at what she was saying. I turned away, a tear escaping my eye. When I turned back, I saw they had their tongues down each-others' throats. "Hey Clare-bear." said my brother, taking a seat. He took one look at my face and knew something was wrong. Not feeling like being questioned, I decided to leave. I got up and ran to the girls bathroom, sobbing.

I pulled down the lid of the toilet and sat on it, letting more tears fall down my face.

Next I had music. Jace and Jon were both in my class. I needed to look presentable. I spent the next 10 minutes dabbing at my eyes. _**At least they didn't look puffy.**_ Thank the Angel! I made my way to music. When I got there I sat at the very front, secluding myself from everyone. Jon spotted me and was about to make his way over when the teacher started to talk to the class. "Alright class, today you all are going to come to the front and sing. To give us all a taste of what you got." said Mrs. Collins in a cheerful voice. "So, who is willing to start us off?" No one put up their hands, so I decided to be bold. "Miss? Please could I, maybe sing?" I asked timidly. You see, I have never sung in front of another living soul. But I felt I needed away to release the pain. Mrs. Collins nodded and I made my way towards Simon, a boy I knew from Primary. He had shabby brown hair and wore glasses, he was pretty tall too but he was also skinny. I him asked if he would play the violin for me. He nodded and I whispered the song to him. I then went over to Magnus and Alec, two musically gifted boys I had known most my life. Alec was Izzy's brother and had jet black hair with piercing blue eyes. Magnus was his boyfriend, he had black hair, gelled up with glitter and striking yellowy-green cat eye contacts. I asked if they would play the drums and piano for me and they nodded. When I told them the song they both frowned at me, but still went to the front. Moments later I was at the front with the boys. I was standing on the small stage with Magnus behind and Simon and Alec where to my right. Magnus began the beat then the others began to play...

I took a deep breath, then started to sing, tuning out the world around me...

**I can hold my breath**

**I can bite my tongue**

**I can stay awake for days**

**If that's what you want**

**Be your number one**

**I can fake a smile**

**I can force a laugh**

**I can dance and play the part **

**If that's what you ask**

**Give you all I am**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart **

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**I can turn it on**

**Be a good machine**

**I can hold the weight of worlds **

**If that's what you need**

**Be your everything**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I'll get through it**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**I'm only human**

**I'm only human**

**Just a little human**

**I can take so much**

**'Till I've had enough**

**Cause I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and i break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

I looked up from where I was staring, to see everyone gawking at me, mouths open in awe. Jace tried to catch my gaze but I looked away. "Clary, that was, one of the most beautiful performances I have ever seen!" congratulated Mrs. Collins. I could the tears in her eyes as she smiled at me. I thanked the boys then took my seat. I stared at the wall all lesson listening to other peoples' performances. Everyone sung, even Jon, who has no musical bone in his body. Just before the bell rang Mrs. Collins spoke up, "I have assigned you partners for a project we are starting." There was a few moans but she ignored them. "You have to both work together on a song, then tomorrow you are all going to perform it. The best musicians are invited to perform in the school musical." She then began reading out the pairings; Alec and Magnus. Jon and Seelie, me and Jace- _**Wait! What!**_ Once she was done we were dismissed. I walked up to her. "Miss, can I please have a different partner? Or at least work on my own?" I said desperately. "Clary, you and Jace have perfect voices. They should complement each other nicely. So, no you can't." I sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind and walked out.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Jon and Jace at the same time. We were all back to mine and Izzy's place listing to music. I shrugged. "I just like singing." He raised his eyebrow at me but I just ignored him. "What time is it?" I asked changing the subject. "7:30, why?" asked Jace. I had completely forgotten he was there. I grabbed my bag and gave my brother a kiss goodbye. "Got to go to work now. See you tomorrow." He waved. Just before I left the room, lightning struck outside. "Shit," I whispered.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little thunder and lightning?" asked Jace smugly.

"No, you asshat. I was going to take my motorbike but now I can't unless I want to get soaked!" I began to get annoyed with the way he was speaking to me. He just smiled at me. "Do you want a lift?" asked Jon getting up.

"Don't worry I'll take her," Jace quickly shot up and pushed me through the door before I could protest. _**This was going to be a long, longgggg ride!**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I also don't own<strong>_** 'Human' **_**by**_** Christina Perri **_**but it is a really good song! Next chapter is a JPOV.**

**Keep reviewing, much love.**

**- Alisha xo **


	6. Mystery Boyfriend

**sorry it's been so long... i've been really! i still am but thought that i should at least get this up for you all. so sorry...**

**- Alisha xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

I drove Clary in silence. _**Why did I offer to do this?**_ She looked uncomfortable, and being the dick I was, I decided to make it worse. "So... Who's this mysterious boyfriend that no one seams to know about?" _**By the Angle, I AM an asshat!**_ "You'll find out soon..." She replied, barley above a whisper.

I tried to catch her gaze but she just continued to stare at the road ahead. I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "What was all that about in music?" I asked.

"Nothing." Was her only reply.

"So you call singing a seriously depressing song and, after finding out about the assignment, begging to change partners nothing! What's wrong with me being your partner!?" My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I don't know how any of this is your business! So drop it." She started to fidget nervously.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" I said trying to calm down. She remained silent.

**10 minutes later **

"Why are we in the City of Glass? I thought you had work?" Why did she get me to drive her all the way out here? "We have to do an evening gown shoot." She stated. Her voice was void of emotion. "Who's 'we'?"

I finally found a parking spot near her set. I got out the car after her. Someone suddenly called her name, I turned to see a tall, dark haired boy running towards us. Clary met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, lovingly. I cleared my throat, earning a startled look from the boy. Clary turned, "thanks for the ride. You can go back to campus now." She said, she seemed to be begging me with her eyes to leave but I couldn't I wanted to know who he was. "Hello, I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting," said the boy extending his hand. "I'm James Williams, Clary's modelling partner and boyfriend. You are?"

"Jace Wayland." I said ignoring his hand. He gave me a once over, taking all of me in. "Wait a minute! I thought I recognised you! You're Jace Wayland!" He seemed cheery all of a sudden. "No shit sherlock. I just said that." I knew I sounded aggressive but I didn't care. "Jace!" Clary said, clearly angry. James gave a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. You're Jace Wayland the under eighteen football and basket ball champion! I've heard so much about you. It really is a pleasure to meet you." I just laughed at his failed attempt to cover up his fanboy meltdown. Clary just stared at me, awe struck. I gave her a shrug. "Look Clary, I'm going to be here for a hour or two. I need to get some stuff from town. So if you want, I can take you back when I'm done?" She gave me a weak smile and nodded. "That would be amazing thanks." She whispered. "Look we have to go. I'll see you later then." And with that she dragged James onto set, without even a backward glance at me. I felt a bit disappointed that I couldn't have another glimpse at her emerald eyes... _**What is this girl doing to me!**_ I got back in my car and went for a drive.

I had been driving around for two hours and decided to head over to Clary's trailer, but when I got there I found it empty. I wandered around for a few minutes until I found what looked like the food bar. I walked over to one of the crew members. "Um, excuse me. Do you have any idea whether Clary is done on set?" I asked giving the girl a sweet smile. "She finished 30 minutes ago. She's either in her trailer or in James'. His is opposite hers." I smiled in response then headed back over to Clary's trailer. And what I saw heard... Well let's just say it was a surprise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed, backing away from him.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you do this all the time! Why do you let everyone, but complain when I try?" He said taking another step closer. "You already put out for Jace - and before you deny it, its written all over his face. The lust in his eyes when he looks at you is unbearable!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" I started to panic. "Oh, we all know you're a little slut! You have fucking issues. Why don't you just let me fuck you! From what I hear you aren't picky, You dirty little whore, letting your own father fuck you!" I whimpered. I had finally hit the door. Grabbing for the handle, I ran out the room. But before making it two steps, I ran into a tall, solid form. James came charging out behind me, I grabbed onto the person without looking and hid behind them. "What's going on!" The voice boomed. That voice!_** I knew that voice!**_ It could only belong to one person. I looked up at my saviour, seeing a halo of golden curls. _**Jace!**_ I hugged his back, still whimpering. "I said, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled at James, who was staring him down. "Oh you know, my girlfriends just being a bit skiddish." Jace shot him a glare, then turned towards me. But I just buried my head into his chest, tears streaming down my face. "Are you OK?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I just sniffed. He carefully pried me off of him and turned back to James. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"Why would you care? She's just a sex toy to both of us, right?" James smirked evilly at me. Before I knew what was happening, Jace had punch him in the face and was taking me to his car. I could hear James' cries of pain as I got in. Jace shut my door and I curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

I got in the car and just sat there for a minute. I had heard everything that he said to her in that trailer; about being a whore, about her father... everything. I looked over at her, he was curled in a ball, crying. With a sigh I opened my arms. She ganced at me and without speaking climbed into my arms. We stayed like that for a while, me with my arms around her as she quietly cried into my chest. I smoothed her hair and whispered reashorence into her ear until the crying settled to whimpering.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She lifted her head off of my chest. "Did you hear?" She asked between sobs. "What he said in the trailer. Did you hear?"

"Yes, but it ok." She backed away not look at me. "Clary, look at me... Please..." I lightly stuck my fingers under her chin, lifting her face to my eye level. "Its ok..." I cooed, "let's just get you back." She nodded slightly and curled back into her ball.

I finally pulled into my usual parking spot. The ride back was quiet, apart from the sound of Clarys sobbing. It hurt so much to see her like this. We might not have know each other long but I had developed feelings for her. My little Red. I turned to her and pulled her onto my lap. She complied, balling he hands in the material of my shirt. "Come on, let's get you back to your room." I opened the car door and she climbed out, me following not far behind. After locking the car, I held my hand out to her. She stared down at it, hesitant. "I don't bit." I said sweetly. I spotted a ghost of a smile on her lips and she took my offer.

We walked hand in hand all the way to her dorm, only releasing when she unlocked the door. To my surprise, everyone was still there. I glanced at my phone. 10:00 pm it blinked back. That's late. Everyone looked up as we entered. As soon as Jon saw the look on her face he stiffened. Rising to his feet, he spoke in an unusually calm voice. "What. Did. You. Do?"


	7. Pain

**Edited Version XD Lol Hope You Enjoy It My People.**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

It had been 5 days since the 'incident, but Clary still hadn't spoken. Not to anyone, not even in lessons. She just sat there, silent. I was beginning to worry about her. Jon still wouldn't let me visit her and was constantly at her side, never allowing me to get even the slightest glimpse of her. No matter how many times I told him that it was because of James, he'd just flip me off and walk away. He didn't believe that James would do that. _**What the fuck was wrong with his judgment? I'm not the bad guy here! I **_**helped**_** her! **_I growled in frustration. Jon's such a clueless bastard.

Today I had drama. But because Mr. Chase (My drama teacher) had been ill all week, we had to combine with Mrs. Jackson's class. I groaned. It's not that I didn't like Mrs. Jackson, rather, I didn't like the fact that we were doing group work with the year bellow us. They could never get assignments right.

I walked into the drama hall and stopped dead in my tracks.

**CPOV**

I walked around the school robotically, letting Jon and Izzy guide me. I hadn't spoken a word since the day of the photo shoot. Everyone has tried to create convocation; some have even gone to extremes to see if I would react. I just couldn't. It hurt too much. I didn't love him. It was just... He knew, he knew my dad raped me... I told him. I thought I could trust him. He was the only one I had ever told. Jonathon didn't even know. And now Jace knows too and probably every single person in the agency... And soon everyone at school too.

I couldn't face anyone that night, not after everything that happened.

We had walked in through the door to see the 'gang' was still there. Everyone looked up as we entered. Jon gave me a once over then turned towards Jace. He had risen to his feet, speaking dangerously. "What. Did. You. Do?" I thought about how Jace knew too much and would probably tell Jon. So I decided that Jon was going to find out anyway but I just didn't want to be there when he did. I ignored everything they said and ran straight to my room, slamming the door in my wake. I sat there for what felt like hours, listening to them argue. After I heard the apartment door slam shut, there was a light tap on my bedroom door. It had been Izzy with a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate. She didn't ask me to speak; she just comforted me as I cried into her shirt. She really was the most amazing friend.

I walked into class and sat in the corner, hoping no one had seen me. But I'm not that lucky...

**JPOV**

I spotted a head full of red hair. Clary was in the room. Since when did she do drama? Wait she's a model, she needs to be able to do facial expressions... Mrs. Jackson was entering the room at that moment so before she noticed, I had sprinted across the room to where Clary sat, sitting next to her.

She looked up at me surprised but then went straight back to her sketching. "Look Red, I know you're hurting. I really do. But you need to speak to someone. Ignoring everyone isn't going to make it hurt any less, it'll just hurt the people around you." She turned to look at my face. "But Jace, it hurts sooo much!" She whispered, tears filled her eyes.

"I know, it'll get easier. You really loved him, didn't you?" I asked pulling her into a hug. Clary shook her head. "It's not that I loved him." She sniffed. "It's that I told him everything, all my deepest darkest secrets. Ones I hadn't even told Jonathon." Sniff. "Like the one about my father..."

"It's ok, I haven't spoken to him about it. So don't worry. Look why don't we go somewhere, after this class that can take our minds off it." She looked up at me with admiration. "You game?" She nodded then buried herself into my chest.

We stayed like that the whole lesson. Mrs. Jackson didn't say a word; she didn't even look at us. We were in another world, where James does not exist...

**JPOV**

Clary decided to head back to school an hour or so later, I said I would walk her but she wanted to go alone. I sighed. I entered the classroom but before I took more than two steps, someone let out a blood curdling scream. Panicked, I looked around to see everyone staring at the little redhead who was screaming her head off. I ran over to her. "Clary..." No response. "Red? Red, what's wrong?" She had begun to back into the corner. Her gaze unwavering, she stared at the slightly familiar man at the front of the room. Just then Jonathon entered the room... And stopped dead. He wore the same expression as Clary, albeit not as scared. I looked between Jon and the mysterious man, noticing a similarity. Before I could say anything, Mrs. Collins spoke up. "Class, this is Mr. Valentine Morgenstern. Our new head discipline. He has come to watch your performances." I still didn't get what was wrong with Clary and Jon. I grabbed Clary's arms, making her concentrate on me. "Jace, help me." She breathed. "Don't let him get me!" She began to hyperventilate. "Shh, Red its ok. Don't let who get you?" I said after pulling her to my chest. "M-my. F-father." I stared down at her, utterly confused. Then it clicked, Jonathon Fray-Morgenstern. The same white blonde hair... The same unruly eyes... I thought back to what James had said about her, back in the trailer...

**From what I hear you aren't picky, you dirty little whore, letting your own father fuck you****...**

"Clary... Clare-bear, look at me." She ignored me, snuggling deeper into my chest. I lightly lifted her head to face me. "Did he... Has he..." I took a deep breath, "has your dad ever... Hurt... You? Physically? What James said. Did he force you into it?" I said glancing at Valentine. Tears slipped out of her now closed eyes as she nodded. Before I could say anything, the door banged opened. And in enter the dork. Simon. "Sorry I'm l..." He trailed off. "What's this?" He asked turning to Jon, but since he didn't respond, he turned to me. I shrugged and turned back to Clary. Just in time to see her fall...

**CPOV**

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about The Cliff-y Guys... Not Really :P<strong>

**The Next Chapter Is Ready Just Waiting On My Beta To Do Final Checks. Love You Guys**

**- Alisha'xo**


	8. Valentine Morgenstern

**Hey Guys, Just Wanted To Say I Am Sooooooo Sorry That This FF Doesn't Have A Scedual Or Regular Updates, I've Just Been So Ill And My Beta Still Needs To Read It First. **

**Well Lets get On With The Story Shall We ;)...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>S(imon's)POV<strong>

I was late to class. Again. _**Thanks a lot Mr. Fell...**_ I barged into the room. "Sorry I'm l..." I trailed off. "What's this?" I asked turning to Jon, but he didn't respond, his face blank. I turned to Jace, who just shrugged and turned back around. I glanced to where he was looking and saw Clary falling to the ground...

Everything happened in a blur. People were trying to catch Clary before her head hit the ground but Jace got there first. Someone was screaming her name. I just stood there, shell-shocked. I wanted to help, I really did. It was just... I didn't even know what was happening. Time was buzzing around me. Everything was in fast forward. I saw Jace scoop up Clary bridal style and push past me. I had still been standing in the door way. The strange man at the front of the class look seriously pissed... He tried to get to Clary but Jonathon had punched him in the face, potently knocking him out. Mrs. Collins was shouting, trying, but failing, to create order in her classroom.

**10 minutes later.**

By now everyone had calmed down, sitting in their seats, waiting for instructions from the teacher. Clary was still in the infirmary, unconscious. Jonathon was in the headmaster's office because he punched the strange teacher in the face. Mr Morgenstern, who I just found out was the man from earlier, had tried to press charges but Mr Fell had argued against it, for some unknown reason.

The chaos had died down in the classroom but Isabelle and I could still hear all the students' hushed tones as they talked about Clary in every negative way possible.

"If Jace and Jon were here, no one would be this disrespectful!" Izzy was ratting, not for the first time. "They should really shut the fuck up before I make them!"

"Iz, calm down. There's nothing we can do." Izzy sighed. She knew I was right. We had no way to stick up for Clary. We didn't even know why she was acting like that, let alone why she passed out. "I bet it was a drug over dose... I mean, we all know she takes them. To keep her sane..." Whispered Aline Penhollow, the school bitch.

No one knows what category Aline falls into. Whether its slut, whore, bitch, psycho, dick, druggy etc. She ticks a box in all of them.

My head snapped round. I growled at her. "Aline," Izzy said calmly, too calm for my liking. "Why don't you stop being a **whore** and quit spreading rumors about her. Just 'cause you are a dirty little **slut**, does not give you the right to take the piss out of Clary. You better **SHUT** the **FUCK UP **before I tell everyone about you giving Sebastian Verlac harpies." Izzy laughed at Aline, who had turned deathly pale. "Oh, and before everyone somehow finds out about your 'little' crush, on Helen Blackthorn." With that Isabelle turned back to me, completely ignoring the hoe behind us as she started to panic, and acted like nothing happened. I stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently. A sly smile made its way to my lips.

"That was... Impressive." I stated. She just winked at me. "So…" She said. "How about you and I meet up later. Play some video games, watch some movies and read some manga?" She asked casually. My face must have been a picture because she began to laugh.

"Sure..." I answered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

From what I could tell, I was in a dark forest. I stood up from the ground, where I had apparently been lying. Something blurred past my vision. "H-hello?" I called cautiously. "Anyone there?" There was no answer. I began to run west. There was this nagging feeling in my gut, I knew I wasn't safe. _Claryyyy... _I heard. It sounded like it was being whispered by the wind.

I began to full-out sprint but the sound was just getting louder. Like it was gaining on me. I looked over my shoulder to see no other than Valentine Morgenstern, charging at me. I tried to dodge, but to no avail.

He tackled me to the ground, ignoring any feeble attempt I made at fighting him off. "Now, now Clarissa. You know not to run from me. I'll always find you. ALWAYS." He punched my face. I felt the cartilage in my nose break. "You little bitch." He laughed. "Thinking I'd never find you... Might of took 3 years, but I still found you." I screamed but no one seemed to hear. "I heard your mother is in a coma. Serves the whore right for leaving me for that stupid bastard!"

"Don't talk about Mum or Luke like that. Luke will always be my father. Even though we're not blood related, he will always be better than you, you asshole!" His eyes flashed in anger.

"Wrong..." He began to continuously punch me in the stomach. His ring made contact with flesh, causing it to rip and bleed.

He grabbed my face in one hand. "You will be mine, my darling daughter." I spat all the blood from my mouth into his face. He looked down at me and laughed evilly.

I squirmed as his face began to shift into one of ungodliness. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and he began to lick up the blood flowing from my nose. "It tastes just as I remember it." He mused. "Wonder if you picked up any new tricks while I was away."

He slammed his lips on mine, forcing my mouth open with his tongue and shoving it down my throat. Tears streamed down my face as I lay there. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. He would kill me before I had the chance to get him off...

His hands slipped down her stomach to the zipper of her jeans. "I want to..." He whispered as he began kissing my neck. "But not tonight. I have something special in mind for you."

And with that, he was gone. And I was alone. The forest began closing in on me. The trees shifting into monstrous forms. I felt weak. I was bleeding to death, I could tell.

I could hear the screaming, the moaning, of the dead as they came to take me. As one of their own...


	9. What Really Happened To The Herondales

**I'M ALIVEEEEE. Don't Kill Me! *cowers in the corner of a dark room* I Really Have Been Trying To Update But I Have Been Too Busy But Hopefully I'm Here To Stay... Hopefully, Fingers Crossed.**

**I'm Going To Be Going Back Through My Story And Edit It Because I Just Re Read It And I Am Not Happy With What I Found. The Story Is Going Too Fast For My Liking But I Will Try To Update Again Next Week. ****Please Don't Give Up On Me..****.**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

It had been two hours since I was kicked out of the nurses office. No one would tell me anything about what had happened and to make matters worse, I had to stand in the hallway opposite the sadistic bastard that had caused all of this... I just stood there, glaring at the wall, trying not to punch the stupid grin he kept flashing me.

"So, what's your name then son?" Valentine asked casually.  
>"Why would you give a fuck!" I growled in response. Glancing over at Valentine, I saw him give me one of those disappointed, fatherly looks.<br>"I was just wondering how you knew Miss Fray. Is she your girlfriend?" Grunting in aggravation, I stood up straight and look Valentine in the eyes. He was still a head taller than me but I put all my anger into that one look, so much so that he shrank back in fear. "Now, now son. no need to get aggressive... "He began to slowly back away, looking like an innocent child cowering from the class bully. I slowly raised my clenched fist, ready to give him what he right fully deserved, when he spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jonathon." His tone was menacing as he casually lent against the wall, a small smirk in place, no signs of his earlier fear visible. "H-how..." I stammered, stumbling back slightly.  
>"Aww come on Jonathon, I'm not that forgettable am I?" He asked in mock hurt. I stared blankly at him. "Come ON!" He sounded aggravated now. "11 years ago."<br>"Like that narrows it down." I relied sarcastically. He gave me a look as if to say 'Shut the fuck up and listen'.  
>"It was the 12th of September, 2003 at the Celtic Manor Hotel in Wales." He sighed in contentment. "I remember it as if it was yesterday... The smell of freshly cut grass, The sun beating down on me from above as I watched you and your family laugh and play on the golf field. If only you knew when you bumped into me that it would be the cause of their deaths.<p>

That's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks. The memory I tried so hard to suppress...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Now swing the club forward. That's it. Just use more force next time bud." Said my father as he took his turn, showing me how to do it properly.<br>_****_"Oh come on hunny, he's only 6. It's not like he can even hold the golf club without help, let alone play." Said my mother as she laughed at my tenth consecutive fail.  
><em>****_"You are never too young to learn home to play Celine." My father replied pointedly. My mother just laughed as she helped me put my club back into its bag. "Jace hunny, here's your apple." She handed me the apple with a smile. Saying a quick thank you, I took a large bite, filling my mouth with all of its juicy goodness. But before I could take another bit, a golf ball flew past me. My reflexes kicked in and I dropped to the ground, causing me to drop my apple in the process. _**

**_I quickly chased after my apple as it rolled away, trying to catch it before it reached the lake. Just as I was about to grab it, I suddenly ran into a solid form. I glanced up to see a very tall, intimidating man with white blonde hair and black eyes looking down at me sweetly. Backing up slightly I quickly apologized, "I so sorry sir. I was catching my apple." He chuckled, handing me his. "Here, have mine. Yours is probably filthy now." I smiled gratefully, not before snatching his apple greedily. "So son, what's your name?" I took a huge bite of the apple before saying, _****_"Jace."  
><em>****_"That's a cool name!" He exclaimed. "Is it short for something?"  
>"Jonathon Christopher Herond... Um, Jonathon Christopher Wayland. What is your name?" Even my 6 year old mind knew I just fucked up big time. My parents had already told me not to tell people I'm a Herondale at all costs. <em>**Bad people want to hurt us.**_ I remember my mother saying. _**We are to be Waylands from now on OK?**_ I quickly changed the subject, hoping he didn't notice._**

**_"My name is for me to know and for you to never find out." He said before politely excusing himself. I stood there, gob smacked. I starred at his retreating for before shaking it off and running back to my parents_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night, I was playing hide and seek with my parents when I heard a loud knock on the front door from my position under the sofa, I could see my father opening the door slightly. He stood there for a moment, before he collapsed the ground, blood gushing out of a hole in his chest. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream as the door opened wider to reveal a man in a gas mask. I couldn't see his face, only his eyes, and looking at them was like looking into the depths of Tartarus itself. Black eyes scanned the room when I suddenly heard someone shriek from by the window. The man walked over to my mother. he seamed to be talking to her but I couldn't understand as it was becoming hard to breath. He chucked my mother to the ground before he lowered himself on top of her. He pulled on her skirt ruffly before shoving a plastic mask over her mouth. At that moment, our eyes meet, and she did something that saved my life. In one last attempt of over powering him, she chucked the plastic mask under the sofa where I was hiding. The way she thrashed in his grip made it look unplanned, but I knew better.<em>**

**_At that point, the attacker had her completely naked. I covered my eyes and concentrated on breathing, trying to ignore the sounds of my mother getting raped in her last minutes of life... _**

**_After the attacker left, I crawled over to my mother and curled into her side. I cried all night and never cried again._**

**_It wasn't until the next morning that house keeping found me and called the police, but by then, there wasn't a single tear left in my body. I felt like I had died that night along with my parents._**

* * *

><p>I looked at Valentine with disbelief. <em>He<em> killed my parents? I began to hyperventilate. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I wanted to scream, but I knew it would only make me look weak. I turned the Valentine and punched him in the face, using all my anger to make a harder impacted. Valentine just laughed as I turned on my heel and walked away from him. When I reached the door, I pulled it open, listening with satisfaction as it slammed against the wall. I left Valentine standing there, nurturing his broken nose. And I just Walked out. Not before flipping him off.

When I stopped, I found myself in front of the gym. I needed some sort of release for all the pent-up tension I felt on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 Hours Later<span>**

It was now 7pm and I didn't feel any better from when I arrived, but my body just couldn't take any more. I collapsed onto the floor, body aching as I inspected my split knuckles. That will teach me for not using gloves. Suddenly, the gym door burst open, revealing a tear filled Izzy. "J-Jace," She panted. "It's Clary... She's... Missing" At that I quickly jumped to my feet and ran out of the room, Izzy not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So Valentine Killed Jace's Parents? Just A Quick Glimpse Into Jace's Past. Follow&amp;Review People ;)<strong>

**-Alisha'xo**


	10. Bastard Morgenstern

**Sorry! So I'm Still Not Completely 100%, But I Decided That I'd Update If I Had Time And ****So, This Is Me, Updating, Yay...**

**Didn't Know What Point Of View Was Best So I Change To Third Person A Few Times. Love You Guys, And I'm Sooooooo Sorry For The Fucked UP Update Times...**

**A Few OC's In This Chapter... *****kisses***

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jonathon POV<strong>

I watched from my seat between Gemma and her boyfriend Alex as Jace swiftly crossed the room and sat down next to my baby sister. I still couldn't believe that dick-head messed with her! She had been like a zombie for days and it was really worrying me. I watched as they had a whispered conversation which resulted in Clary looking even more upset, with tears streaking down her face. But I felt a sudden pang of jealousy as she wrapped her arms around Jace, crying into his shirt as he comforted her. I turned my hands into fists as I continued to watch their little display of affection, pissed that she was allowing Jace to help her.

"Jon, you really need to calm down!" Whisper-shouted Gemma as she got my hands to release their death grip on the table.  
>"Yeah man, what's got you all tense? you're acting like I did when Nicholas kissed Gemma." Added Alex. I just grunted at them as I tried to rein in my emotions. "Hey Jon, why don't me and you ditch next lesson and head over to the gym, do some boxing, you look like you want to punch something."<br>Growling in frustration I agreed, "Sure, whatever. See you there in ten." With that, I got up from my seat and left.

.

The metaphorical shit was about to hit the fan... I could sense it...

* * *

><p>I felt pumped after my hour workout. I felt like I could now take anything the day threw at me, everything BUT what I saw... I can't believe that stupid mother fucker had the audacity to actually turn up here, at our school. I felt a sudden urge to punch something. <em>The stupid fucker needs to learn to leave us alone!<em> Seeing he made me remember the first day I saw the pain that Mr Valentine Morgenstern caused Clary...

o.O.o

I had just gone to get Clary for dinner when I heard someone crying in the bathroom. Knowing that mum and dad were in the kitchen, I changed course. I tentatively knocked on the bathroom door. The crying then quickly ceased, but I couldn't hear a reply from my 13-year-old sister. Getting worried, I tried the door handle. It was locked. I quickly searched the top of the door frame for the emergency key before putting it in the lock and turning it. What I found, once the door was open, was absolutely shocking. My baby sister was lying on the floor of the walk-in shower, wrapped only in her towel. She was crying her eyes out and I could see that her entire body was covered in bruises. Some were bright purple, fresh looking marks, while others were a fading greenish-yellow. She was so covered in the marks that you could barely make out her porcelain skin...

I swiftly made my way over to my sister, she looked so broken. I gently lifted her into my arms, then proceeded to carry her to her room, making sure to shut her door behind us. Seeing her look that way broke my heart. I cradled her in my arms, gently rocking her as she started to stop crying.

"What happened Clare-bear?" I asked softly.  
>"He got a-angry... I didn't do the d-dishes how... he wanted them... He was drunk, so drunk..." Realising that she was saying it was my father that did this, I got up from the bed ready to batter him. But I felt a small hand grip my wrist. Clary shook her head at me before she got under the covers and quickly fell asleep. I remember walking into the dining room and telling my mother that Clary wasn't feeling well. I had glanced at Valentine and saw he was smirking to himself. I felt the need to punch him but I tried to refrain from doing anything. For the time being. For Clary's sake. But I found that, to my dismay, I never did get the chance to beat the shit out of my father as he sent me away to boarding school. I still wrote to Clary, I was constantly asking her to Skype me, I missed her desperately but I also wanted to check if she had any new bruises or cuts. She was always wearing make-up whenever we spoke, but I could still faintly see more of the marks that <em>he<em> left on her covering her neck and arms.

o.O.o

Knowing that the bastard has laid his filthy hands on her makes me so angry but before I could do anything, Simon barged into the room. "Sorry I'm l..." He trailed off. "What's this?" He asked me. I ignored him and continued to glare at Valentine. He glance at me before everyone gasped. Turning around, I found my sister laying unconscious in my best friend's arms. I watched helplessly as Jace ran out of the room, holding on to her for dear life... Turning back to the object of my hatred, I found that he looked pleased with the fact that he tormented her that much.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of him, continuously punching him in the face. He was soon knocked out from the force of the attacks but that didn't stop my brutal attack on his face. I felt someone grab me from behind, pulling me away from the bloody face of the schools head discipline. I knew instantly it was Alex pulling me away, and I decided to let him. I was at breaking point.

"JONATHON FRAY-MORGENSTERN!" Screamed Mrs. Jackson. "GET TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

><p>"You are officially suspended for the next week." Said the Principle calmly. "You are to be under dorm arrest for that period of time and are expected to catch up on all work you are to miss." He finished before dismissing me. <strong><em>Totally worth it!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I Still Haven't Told You What Happened To Clary... *Cue Super Evil Villian Laugh*<strong>

**Dw You Find Out Next Chapter My Lovelies So Don't Fret xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**-Alisha'xo**


	11. The Three Month Coma

**Hey guys, a little Christmas present for you all. I don't know when I will be able to update next but i'll try to do it as soon as possible. Love you guys so much, thanks for sticking with me for all this time ****xxx**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CPOV<strong>

I could feel the hands of the reaper standing next to me gripping my heart as it prepared to take my soul to the afterlife. I could faintly see the Fates floating above me, getting ready to cut the remainder of my life thread. I had excepted that this was to be my end, I knew what was to happen to me next and I welcomed it with open arms. I just wanted all the pain and suffering to just... Stop. I spent what was to be my last moments alive thinking about my family, friends and general loved ones knowing that I was never going to see them again. I also realised that I was never going to be able to tell Jace that I loved him, because that, in the face of death, was my biggest worry. And, as I felt the take over me, I whispered one last word into the abyss...

"Jace..."

**o.O.o**

I felt a sudden rush of agonising pain. It was the sort of excruciating pain that felt as if all 206 of your bones are being crushed simultaneously. _Am I dead? _The pain was too much!_ Am I in Tartarus? The Fields of Punishment? Hell? _The pain felt like it lasted eternity. Then my body suddenly began to convulse, but it was as if I was detached from it somehow. I could still feel the shoots of pain that ran down my spin, but it was becoming like a distant memory. That was, until I felt it. The warmth running from my hand, throughout the rest of my body. It had to be him! My heart soared at the idea of Jace being with me, holding me, but before I had a chance to show him that I was there and that I knew he was too, everything faded away...

* * *

><p><span><strong>JPOV<strong>

Everyone heard it. The sudden speed-up of her heart as I held my angels hand. The doctor tried to tell me that it was just a reaction to being touched, that it shouldn't be cause for celebration and normally, I would have agreed, but it was Clary, my Clary. It was her way of saying that she will come back to me. Everyone had given me sympathetic looks as I watched over her, week after week, smiling every time her heart fluttered at my touch. I knew her reaction was a sign as she only ever reacted to my touch. But even with that little shred of hope, I still felt helpless and the longer that she was in the coma, the deader I felt inside.

It had been three months since I found her unconscious and bleeding to death, deep in the forest. The doctors had said that, at the time, she was suffering from extreme internal bleeding and that she had some extreme cuts and bruises. But the scariest thing that they explained to me was that the entire lower half of Clary's body was covered in old scar tissue from many years ago. It hurt me to know that she had been abused in some form as a kid and it hurt me even more knowing that no one else had been there to save her.

**o.O.o**

I had just finished with school and was on my way to see Clary when I spotted Valentine 'Murderer' Morgenstern. Wanting to avoid any conflict, I quickly hid behind a bush and decided to wait him out. As he walked passed, I could hear his half of a phone call, I was just going to ignore him and continue with my life, that was, until I heard him mention Clary.

"I told you that little Herondale bastard got to her before me!" He sounded super pissed.

...

"I know you little shit!"

...

"This is all your fault. You were supposed to have the car ready. Now were going to have to wait for the stupid fuckers to leave her on her own."

...

"Yeah I get it. Just keep an eye on the security tape and tell me when it is safe!" With that, Valentine stormed off, not noticing the panic stricken teenager inches away from him.

**o.O.o**

I was sitting in Clary's hospital room listening to the radio when 'Say Something' by A Great Big World began to play. It was ironic, the radio always seamed to know what I was feeling. I quietly sang along with the lyrics...

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
><strong>I'll be the one, if you want me to<strong>  
><strong>Anywhere I would've followed you<strong>  
><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**And I am feeling so small**  
><strong>It was over my head<strong>  
><strong>I know nothing at all<strong>

**And I will stumble and fall**  
><strong>I'm still learning to love<strong>  
><strong>Just starting to crawl<strong>

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
><strong>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<strong>  
><strong>Anywhere I would've followed you<strong>  
><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**And I will swallow my pride**  
><strong>You're the one that I love<strong>  
><strong>And I'm saying goodbye<strong>

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
><strong>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<strong>  
><strong>And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)<strong>  
><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
><strong>Say something...<strong>

"G-Golden..." Whispered a disoriented voice. I glanced around the room searching for the owner of the voice but saw no one.  
>"Jace?" My breath caught. I glanced down at my comatose angel.<br>"Clary?" ...

* * *

><p><strong>How are your Christmas holidays going guys? Excited for Christmas on Thursday? Hope you all get what you want, much love xoxox Please R&amp;R xxx<strong>

**-Alisha'xo**


End file.
